


守望相助

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 文题无关，是大大访俄的时政车（顶风作案）和古里太太的联文！（炒鸡开心）因为红色官方太甜所以放了点玻璃渣主体为红色，有一点点点黑三角（就是我没忍住提到了几次阿米）梗和后记来自群内讨论攻受为中露，骑乘+自己动





	守望相助

**Author's Note:**

> 文题无关，是大大访俄的时政车（顶风作案）  
> 和古里太太的联文！（炒鸡开心）  
> 因为红色官方太甜所以放了点玻璃渣  
> 主体为红色，有一点点点黑三角（就是我没忍住提到了几次阿米）  
> 梗和后记来自群内讨论  
> 攻受为中露，骑乘+自己动

　　王耀坐在剧院的末排，眼睛看向自家管家先生的方向，聚精会神的听着他的发言。

　　或者说，假装聚精会神的听着。

　　他简直快要被旁边伊万那炙热的眼神烧穿了。不用看也知道那双稀世的紫眸里闪着怎样的火焰。

　　这也不怪他，毕竟这两天两人可是霸占了全部头条，硬生生在阿尔弗雷德搞出的各种乱子中杀出一条血路。据熟识的自家孩子八卦称，他俩几乎赢得了当天的新闻联播时长，真是一件壮举。

　　对此王耀表示喜闻乐见，虽然加强宣传增强国民信心的命令是他下的，但这并不意味着他乐意一天二十四小时都看着那个小混蛋的脸。这小混蛋最近的所作所为让王耀想给他倾情推荐自家的特效药——脑残片。简直是一刻不停！在此之前，他已经连续五天睡眠时间少于三小时了，下午去熊猫馆的时候，王耀觉得自己简直都可以进去装熊猫了。

　　这也就是为什么他现在并不想回应伊万的原因。虽然很能理解某只熊此刻激动过度以至于想做点什么的心情，但王耀并不想在好不容易从应付一只一刻不停搞事的金毛的艰巨任务中暂时脱身后，还要继续应付一头亢奋状态的北极熊。

　　不过他现在几乎感觉不到伊万的视线了，放松的神经、连日的疲惫、柔软的座椅是最好的安眠药，他只觉得自己下一秒就能与周公愉快会面了。就差一秒思维就要断线时，打在脸庞上的热气让他条件反射的抬手，按住了偷袭未遂的北极熊。

　　“能不能麻烦你消停会，老子要睡觉！”美梦被打断，王耀的声音里都透着起床气。

　　“小耀。。可是万尼亚真的很高兴嘛。。QLQ”

　　看着伊万扑闪着一双水汪汪的眼睛，一脸委屈样看着自己，却丝毫掩盖不住眼里的火花。明知这熊孩子是在卖乖，王耀还是很没骨气的服软了。

　　挫败地抬起手狠狠揉了揉熊毛，王耀看着伊万，笑的宠溺：“晚上，等晚上再说好么，先让我补个眠。”

　　伊万扁扁嘴，看到王耀眼下的乌青，还是放他去会周公了。心里把阿尔弗雷德骂了个狗血淋头。连身为贸易战获益者，阿尔弗雷德注意力边缘的他，都因为那混蛋剩给自己的一点注意力心烦意乱。处于风口浪尖的王耀所承受的压力就更不用提了。他可舍不得在王耀被整的精疲力竭还要来找自己时打扰他休息。

　　反正还有明天一天一夜，不急。

　　吗。

　　伊万表面上还维持着冷静在看表演，心里早就火烧火燎了。这次王耀实在是给了他一个巨大的惊喜。在与对方这么长时间的相处中，他早就习惯了东方人特有的含蓄。王耀极少直白的表达自己的感情，连脏话都少说，更别提情话。今天在会上的表态，简直无异于告白! 他早就被撩拨的不行，摩拳擦掌的想做点什么了。

　　伊万还在心疼与欲望之间挣扎，肩膀上多出来的重量让他浑身一僵。

　　王耀实在是困的很了，伊万停止骚扰的那一刻就睡着了。头无意识的轻晃了一阵后，往旁边一歪，直接搁在了伊万肩上。

　　轻暖的呼吸喷在颈侧，伊万微侧过头，鼻尖直接抵上了王耀的。

　　两瓣白嫩的皮肤遮挡住了那双流光的琥珀眸子，眼窝下有两块倦怠的青晕，被鸦黑的浓密睫毛轻轻遮掩。嘴巴微张，一双薄唇没有血色，仿佛等待着谁舔舐过去来为它们染上嫣红的色彩。温热的湿气喷洒在伊万脸上，有一下没一下的撩拨着。

　　经不住诱惑，伊万带了点愧疚的低下头，将唇轻轻压在那两片柔软上，慢条斯理的舔舐过每一条褶皱，含住下唇轻轻吮吸。

　　王耀明显被打搅到了，动了动身子，眼皮微颤，带了些恼意的睁眼看着打扰自己睡觉的人。

　　朦胧的眼神完全没有杀伤力，反而水光潋滟令人浮想联翩，勾人得很。眼尾还带着些泪水浸出的红，与意乱情迷的媚眼极为相似。。

　　伊万觉得自己再也无法忍耐下去了。

　　攥住王耀的胳膊把人拉起来，无视了王耀不满的瞪视和周围小小的骚动，直接把人拉出了剧场。  
　　专职的摄像师见怪不怪继续着自己的工作，反正也不是第一次了。不就是安排一个镜头死角的事嘛，他们都懂。

 

　　  
　　王耀半死不活的被伊万拉出剧场，半死不活的上了专车，半死不活的回到克里姆林宫，半死不活的被伊万拐进卧室，半死不活的被按上了床。

　　直到后脑撞上了柔软的床褥，王耀才稍稍清醒了一瞬，看着面前一脸蠢蠢欲动的北极熊，果断的闭眼继续睡觉。

　　然后就被一头心急的北极熊给压了个结实。

　　看来这只熊是今天是不打算让自己好好睡觉了。

　　王耀认命的叹了口气：“我说你啊。。”

　　伊万鼓起了脸颊，像个包子一样，看的王耀心痒痒的很想戳一戳。刚抬起手，就被伊万握住放在脸侧。白金色的脑袋埋在王耀颈侧，细软的短发搔的他有些痒。颈窝里传来的声音有些闷闷的：“小耀你干嘛这么冷淡啊~这次来的时候明明还给万尼亚写了这么动人的一封情书~”

　　“什么情书，那明明是很正经的官方声明。”王耀嘴上这么说着，却是难得的移开了视线，避开了与伊万的眼神接触。

　　“哦？那耀就把官方声明再念一遍给我听好不好？”伊万撑起身子，追逐着王耀躲闪的眼神，恶意满满的开口。

　　“你——”作为一个五千岁的老人家，王耀自诩脸皮厚度已经登峰造极，不论是在外交场合上一脸纯良的耍流氓，还是在床上和情人用不堪入耳的淫词浪语调情，他都能游刃有余的保持脸部色调变化在0.1以内。

　　不过是逢场作戏，又有什么好害羞的呢？

　　反倒是表露真心的平凡语句，往往使王耀白皙的脸颊上泛起薄红。

　　看着伊万眼里的戏谑，喉结滚动，王耀咽了口唾沫，把眼一闭：“好吧好吧。当前，中俄关系在高水平上持续、稳定、健康发展，处于历史最好时期。双方坚定支持对方维护本国核心利益，政治和战略互信坚实牢固。。”

　　最标准的外交辞令，语气平淡，正经的仿佛在会议桌上。

　　

　　王耀听着自家管家先生和颜悦色的对伊万上司的亲切表态：“当前，中俄关系在高水平上持续、稳定、健康发展，处于历史最好时期。双方坚定支持对方维护本国核心利益，政治和战略互信坚实牢固。。”微微一笑，刻意避开了伊万的视线，表面上装的聚精会神，心神早飞到了几天之前。

　　这份发言稿的出炉，有王耀的手笔。在两边整整两年关于新关系表述的探讨结束后，管家先生本着“知根知底”的理由就把王耀扔到了发言稿的策划组去。

　　策划组的成员正开会呢，看到自家祖国大人进来，面面相觑了一阵，互相递了个眼神，默契把王耀晾在一边，飞速的出了一份初稿就扔给他去修改了。王耀还记得，给自己报告的那个小姑娘，笑的那叫一个意味深长。

　　这帮小兔崽子该加班了。

　　话虽如此，可没人比王耀自己更清楚自己对伊万的感情。他承认，自己看伊万时，始终隔着一层名为伊利亚的滤镜，试图从他身上找出当年那个红色帝国的影子。但就好像用红色滤镜看紫色纸一样，不论怎么看，都不会是纯正的红色。无论相貌上和伊利亚之间有多少相似点，伊万就是伊万，令他心动的那些特质，是属于现在的伊万的。

　　王耀极少将自己的真实感情暴露给外人知道，不仅仅是因为所谓东方人的含蓄，更因为在现代国际关系中，感情，是最没用也是最致命的东西。当年他将自己的感情暴露给了伊利亚，同样好胜的两个人最终遍体鳞伤；后来伊利亚将自己的感情暴露给了阿尔弗雷德，最后连骨头都被拆分干净。

　　他动情的人不少，动心的却不多。大多淹没在了历史长河中，一个永远也不会对他表露，剩下的，也只有伊万了。

　　这个紫色眼眸的孩子，明明诞生时把那个红眸男人的一切都扔了个干净，却还是如他一般，“骗”取了自己的信任与感情，强势的以一种弱势的姿态，将自己的心防挤开了一条缝，并越开越大。

　　王耀把发言稿修改版交上去的时候都没敢直视管家的眼睛，因为知道还需要管家亲自过目，王耀故意的用了一些直白的表述。反正会删掉的，王仙人轻松的想。

　　所以当他看到那份一字未改的正式稿时心里刷满了弹幕。

　　自作孽，不可活。

　　于是现在他转过头，对上伊万灼灼的眼神，只能无奈的微笑。

　　伊万看着他，轻声的说了什么，他没有听清。

　　

　　欲盖弥彰。

　　瞒不过去的。他们俩都很清楚，这份官方辞令，用人话翻译一下，基本就是“我们正处于热恋期，要多多加深感情，有钱一起赚，有架一起吵，别想拆开我们，没用。”

　　王耀已经感觉到伊万胯下的炙热了，无奈的叹了口气，知道今晚注定不会简单结束，索性放松了身子瘫着不动了，很有流氓气质的来了一句：“行行行，拗不过你。不过先说好，我这段时间可是累得很，一点力气都没有了，你要想要，自己动手丰衣足食，我可不动啊。”

　　伊万眨眨眼，试探性的解开王耀的扣子，王耀没有阻止，而当伊万想将外套从他身上剥落时，王耀连手臂都没有抬一下，伊万只好先扶着王大爷坐起来。然后王耀直接瘫他身上了。

　　“。。。”

　　王耀向来是个言出必行的人，他说不动，那就是一点都不动弹。

　　—这是“坐上来自己动”的意思。。？

　　—是你先不让老人家好好休息的。

　　伊万心知这次是自己的锅，也没拒绝。不过这也不是两人第一次玩这种花样，要么是攻方欣赏受方满脸通红欲求不满的样子，要么是受方享受攻方被撩的不行又强自按捺的表情。想起上次这么玩时自己没坚持多久就理智断线摁倒王耀，虽然最后都爽，但莫名有种不爽的感觉呢。。

　　看王耀又一副快要睡着的样子，伊万不由加快了动作。睡歼虽说也别有韵味，但对方一点反应也没有会让人有种奸尸的错觉。而且也很伤自尊。

　　想勾起这位千岁老人的欲望并不是件十分容易的事，要做就要做全套。

　　质量上乘的手工西装被毫不怜惜的扔到了床下，细小的衬衫纽扣解了没几颗就耐心耗尽，直接大力扯开，扣子飞散。反正有备用的。顶着王耀不满的眼神迫不及待的吻上终于裸露在空气中的精致锁骨，舌尖细细勾画着姣好的弧度，轻轻的啮咬让那处皮肤染上红嫩的色彩。

　　唇舌下移，在胸膛上留下不规则的湿痕，绕到两颗朱果上，含住一颗轻轻吮吸，另一颗也被粗糙的指腹很好的照顾着。看到王耀依然是一副闭眼享受的无动于衷样，就有些负气的加重了力道。大力的吸吮让王耀甚至产生了一种哺乳的错觉，当然，男的是不会有乳汁的，再说，就算真的有，伊万也肯定比自己多。王耀用眼神爱抚过对方包裹在布料里也显得的鼓囊囊的硕大胸肌，恶趣味的想。

　　有些粗暴的挑逗迅速让两个小点充血挺立，伊万心满意足的放过了它们，继续沿着人鱼线一路舔舐亲吻下去。手指也没闲着，“咔哒”一声，皮带扣打开，皮质与布料快速摩擦的声音掩盖在吸吮的啧啧水声中，紧接着整条裤子就被扒了去。

　　伊万简单的撸动了几下那根尚且柔软的物什，没有犹豫的将它含进口中。王耀的表情终于起了明显变化，不受控制的低喘了一声，下腹一收一放，忍耐着往伊万口里挺腰的欲望。长年的卷舌音让舌头异常的灵敏有力，绕着头部周围最敏感的褶皱舔了一圈儿，恶意满满的用舌尖刻意抠挖着马眼，啜吸着渗出的淫液。柔软灵活的触感向下蔓延，敏感的舌尖能感受到青色血管的有力跳动，柱身上每一寸隐藏快感的褶皱都被细心的照顾到。伊万最后才将整根柱身含入，在看不到的地方搅和的乱七八糟。一只手则是流连在危险的三角地带，肆意刺激着敏感的神经末梢。王耀依然没动，但攥紧的双拳表明了他早已被挑动起来的情欲。

　　感受到对方的胀大挺立，伊万终于缓缓的吐出口中的炙热。直起身子，盯着王耀的眼睛，露出一个堪称是魅惑的微笑，舔了舔唇，手指搭在了自己的外套上。

　　一改之前扒王耀衣服的火急火燎，伊万脱衣服的动作慢的可恶。扣子被一颗颗解开，慢条斯理的将自己的身体逐渐呈现在王耀面前。

　　王耀盯着他的动作。一点点褪去衣物的动作就像是展开画卷，缓慢但令人期待。视线聚集在了先前意淫过的饱满胸肌上，看看，还有胸肌沟呢，这要是能有孩子，肯定是奶水充盈。恣意的用眼神缠裹着两个小点，白种人在这方面还是有先天优势的，因为色素沉淀少，比起黄种人的淡褐色，伊万那才能称得上是真正的“朱果”。王耀恶意想着这两颗果实沾染着津液红肿胀大的样子，全然忘记了自己那处此刻也是这番光景。

　　注意到王耀凝滞在自己腹肌上的火热眼神，伊万勾起唇角，到了这一步反而不急了，手下动作更慢，将自己一双大白腿从黑色长裤里解放出来，赤裸裸的诱惑，撩的王耀差点破功跳起来按倒这个东欧美人。

　　但是不行，怎么也是自己提出不动的，论忍耐力他还能输给这个熊孩子不成？！

　　伊万终于把自己剥干净了，圆润的膝盖在白净的床单上压出几道褶皱，修长的手臂从王耀侧边划过，从床头柜翻了一瓶润滑剂出来。

　　拧开瓶盖，将透明的滑液淋了一手，巧克力的甜香飘散开来，同室内淫糜的空气混合，更添了几分诱惑的意味。这个斯拉夫人对巧克力总有着特别的喜好，到了润滑剂都要用巧克力味的地步。不过通常情况下都是他把这种气味糊别人一身，这次也终于是轮到他自己来尝试一下了。

　　伊万并不是个会手下留情的人，对别人是，对自己亦是。按照平常，草草润滑一下，确保自己不会在接下来的性事之后因为肛裂躺上三天就可以直接进入正题了。但今天可不一样。

　　伊万跨坐在王耀大腿上，在灼热的视线炙烤下，故意将沾着润滑的手指在王耀眼前晃了晃，才摸到自己后庭，在入口褶皱上旋转一周后，一指没入其中。

　　“嗯唔。。”自己给自己扩张果然还是太过羞耻了，饶是脸皮厚比城墙的伊万此刻都不禁两颊泛红。第一根手指往往扮演着润滑的任务，将润滑剂尽可能的涂抹到深处，确保内壁被滑液覆盖。

　　咬了咬牙，又塞进了一根。第二根手指，除了增加润滑，更多的，还是为了扩张。两根手指的发挥空间明显更大，既可以并拢往深处探刺，又可以分开为第三根手指的进入腾出空间。括约肌该死的紧，本来就较少使用的地方，因为自身的紧张，更加僵硬，徒劳的阻止这场自渎。

　　不过都是值得的。感受身下大腿肌肉的紧绷和越发精神的下体，伊万得意的撩了王耀一眼，不得不说，能看到这个不管在什么事上都能游刃有余的老妖精这样忍耐的表情，可真是一种享受啊。

　　王耀实在是忍得辛苦，天知道他有多想直接翻身扑倒这个在自己身上卖弄风骚（？）的美人。此刻正在后穴抽插的三根手指极其刺激人的视觉神经，让麻痒的感觉一路传上大脑，唤起人最原始的兽欲。

　　但之前说过了，这是一场耐力游戏。于是王耀就继续欣赏着伊万的脸越来越红，喉间发出几声欲求不满的喘息，终于忍不住了似的撑起身子，目光落在了自己的武器上。

　　该死，这个老妖精！伊万的确是有些忍不住了，刚刚第三根手指探进来时，无意间按到了前列腺的位置，激的浑身一颤，没忍住发出一声低喘。看了看王耀，换成自己，这时候早就压抑不住扑上来了，可王耀却和没事人一样，完全没有要抢夺主动权的意思！

　　暗自磨了磨牙，伊万撑起身子，将充分开拓过的后穴对准了那昂扬的凶器，与光滑的头部轻轻磨蹭着。王耀的那一根虽比不得自己，经历了这么多发展后却也是长势惊人，远超东亚人的平均水准。但伊万却全然不顾似的，直接干脆的坐了下去。他忍得太久了，此刻唯有粗暴的长驱直入才能缓解他体内难耐的空虚麻痒。

　　“啊——”果然，一下全部进入的感觉爽爆了，生生让伊万软了腿，起伏了两下，就趴在王耀身上大口的喘息。

　　王耀终于还是没忍住揉了揉那头软乎的熊毛，安抚性的揽住他的肩膀拍了拍。“那么急干嘛，不要勉强自己。”其实他也很爽，不过看小熊辛苦了这么久，自然还是要给点安慰的。

　　你以为是谁害得啊！伊万气鼓鼓的抬头瞪了王耀一眼，然而他这样眼含情泪、满脸春潮的样子，只会让人觉得诱惑，激起满满的虐待欲。

　　以上是伊万通常会有的心理活动，王耀虽然没有这头病娇熊那样的虐待欲望，时不时发作的恶趣味却是被激发了起来。

　　恶意的拍了拍结实的臀部，顺便大力揉捏了两下，享受那紧实的挺翘。王耀凑在伊万耳边，低低调笑：“怎么，年轻人，这就没力气了吗？我可是很困的哦，你要是不快点动的话，我都要睡着了。”这种挑衅的句子通常不会从王耀的口里冒出，可谁让他这段时间跟那个小混蛋接触有点多呢？

　　伊万果不其然炸毛了，双手按着王耀的胸口，猛地撑起身子。对上王耀似笑非笑的眼神，“万尼亚是在体谅耀太累了所以才慢的，不过既然耀你这么说了，那我就不客气了。”

　　深吸一口气，伊万稍微调整了一下姿势，小幅度的起落了一下，就开始了猛烈的进出。

　　即使经过多次打击之后，虚弱的巨熊已经没了过去那样无止境的力量，但在身下这个人的输血下，却也恢复了不少精神，足以支持这样的激烈动作。

　　大腿上健硕的肌肉线条非常漂亮，每一次绷紧与放松中都蕴含着巨大的力量，能踢倒巨熊，也能做上下活塞运动。

　　“啊。。啊。。”伊万扭动着腰，让体内的硬物每一次都能戳在他最敏感的一上。修长的脖颈扬起，有些放肆的呻吟着。喉结微颤，撑在王耀胸膛上的手臂因为快感而颤抖。

　　能掌握主动权的性爱总是令人身心愉悦的，即使自己是被上的那个，看到身下人或享受或欲求不满的表情也是令人愉快的。。

　　“呼。。耀，你真是太棒了。”

　　“你也棒极了，万尼亚。”

　　王耀看着自己眼前的美景。雪白的身躯上下起伏，一次次吞入青筋怒张的肉棍。皮肤泛出情欲的浅红，满脸都是迷乱之色。

　　斯拉夫人更喜欢粗暴的性爱，不论是攻方还是受方，都喜欢大开大合，一插到底。这样快速的抽插，在骑乘位中，算是一个高难度的动作了。

　　不过伊万虽然爆发力强，持久度却欠缺。尤其是极大消耗体力的骑乘位，对上王耀这样慢热的对象，时间一久就有点力不从心了。

　　“唔。。”

　　高频率的起伏让他的腿有点虚软，但仍死撑着不肯停下。停下，那就是示弱了。

　　“别勉强自己。”

　　起伏的动作被止住，力道轻柔却不容拒绝。满是汗水的身躯被揽进了一个温热的怀抱里，终于得到支撑，伊万松了一口气，直接把头埋在了王耀肩窝里。

　　王耀是多了解伊万的人，他看到伊万呼吸急促，脸涨的通红，速度却没减慢半点的时候，就知道这头小熊又逞强了。叹了口气，还是起身阻止了他这种几乎称得上自虐的行为。

　　“在我面前，你有什么好逞强的呢？总是勉强自己，可不是什么好习惯啊。”王耀轻拍着伊万的背脊，安静的充当人肉靠垫，“力量什么的，还是积蓄起来，不要一下子耗尽比较好吧？”

　　“万尼亚有在积蓄力量了! 和耀之间的经济合作一直都有在进行的吧! ”感到了王耀话中的深意，伊万抬起头，不满抗议，惹得王耀没忍住低头亲了他一下。

　　“再说，”突然想到了什么，伊万笑着搂住了王耀的脖子，亲昵的蹭了蹭，“就算是万尼亚逞强，元气大伤，耀你也肯定不会看着万尼亚衰弱的吧？毕竟我们是拆不散的真夫妻嘛。”

　　这小混蛋又乱改词了。“明明是拆不散的真伙伴。”王耀一本正经的纠正，“你这是和阿尔弗雷德学的糟糕用词吗？”

　　听到某个金毛的名字，伊万脸上的表情冷了一瞬，随即又恢复了正常：“不管耀你怎么说，我们可是事实婚姻哦~你今天不是还送了我定情信物吗~”

　　“什么定情信物？”王耀皱眉，他想到的是去年的友谊勋章。

　　“滚滚啊~耀你已经很久没有送人滚滚了吧？一直都是租借呢~”

　　这个的确。王耀头上滑下三条黑线，虽说他当初决定把滚滚送给伊万时是有点表明心意的意思，可是也没到定情信物的程度上啊。。

　　难怪下午参观熊猫馆时那家伙看着滚滚一脸荡漾。。搞的他差点以为这家伙终于彻底熊化忍不住要对滚滚出手了。

　　“你啊。。”王耀实在是被伊万整的没脾气了。虽然王耀现在在对外事件上的脾气和实力成正比，但对于伊万，王耀一直保持了最大程度的包容。不过这也和伊万从未挑衅他的底线有很大关系。

　　没有得到否认，伊万笑的更得意了，把王耀搂的更紧，身上的热汗蹭了王耀一脸，“反正小耀你已经被我绑定啦~”

　　“是是是，老子就这么和你这个赔钱货绑定在一块了，你就老老实实当我的人吧。”

　　“小耀你明明是我的人！”

　　“好好好~”看在自己的东西还插在这小熊的屁股里的份上，就不和他计较这口头之快了。

　　“耀，你会一直在我身边的吧。”伊万突然冒出来这么一句，很突兀。

　　王耀怔住。

　　。。会吗？

　　。。。

　　沉默。

　　王耀最终没有回答，掩饰似的，吻上了伊万的嘴唇。伊万好像也并没有期待回答，干脆的回吻。

　　双唇相碰，没有过多的停留，舌尖探出，舔舐着对方的牙龈、内侧、上唇系带，绕到齿缝，急不可耐的顶开牙关，长驱直入，彼此纠缠，互相交换口中津液，邀请对方深入自己领地，吮吸、缠卷、予取予求。直吻到双方都有些呼吸急促的晕眩了，才稍作分离，唇瓣相抵，轻轻厮磨。

　　因为方才的对话而些许降温的气温再次被热吻点燃，王耀托住伊万的腰胯，开始在这场性事中掌握主动。

　　啥？“自己动”？现在谁还管之前说了啥！

　　王耀看起来瘦弱，却并不缺乏肌肉，当年那样的艰苦条件下都能和阿尔弗雷德正面对刚，现在经过这几年的高速发展，早已练出了漂亮的肌肉线条，托着两条大长腿，轻松的把人抬上抬下，丝毫没有怀里这人比自己还要重上一倍的觉悟。

　　分泌的肠液早已超过了一开始抹入的润滑，在不断的抽插中从穴口漏出，沾满了股沟，将两人的连接处弄得一塌糊涂，在肉体撞击声中加入淫糜的水声，伴随着两人不间断的喘息声， 混合成一曲绝妙的性爱交响乐。

　　“啊。。啊。。”伊万想压抑不断从口中溢出的呻吟，却发现只是徒劳，津液从合不拢的唇角流下，留下一道光亮的痕迹，在流下颌骨之前又被一条软舌细细舔去。耳垂处有一样的感觉，是被那人含在了口中，用唇舌撩拨把玩，直将那块软肉研磨红透才罢休。热度下移，滑到脖颈，滑到锁骨，滑到胸口，所到之处，都留下朵朵红梅，映在雪白的肌肤上，格外抢眼。

　　已经什么都不剩了，被侵占的彻彻底底。这种被掌控的感觉并不愉快，但那又如何呢？他们之间谁都不是主导者，今天他坐在王耀身上主动起伏，明天王耀在他身下放肆呻吟，彼此占有，有来有往。不论为国还是为人，他们之间都有着千丝万缕的联系，斩不断，抹不掉。

　　手上动作越来越快，肉体相撞发出的拍击声在这间宽敞的卧室里大的惊人。伊万曾以为王耀的臂力并不十分强大，如今看来真是错得离谱。肉体摩擦的快感纷至沓来，忍耐不住的将手探向下方，握住自己那一根肆意撸动，催着自己更快的登上顶峰。

　　正中红心的一下撞击让他迎来了高潮，骤然缩紧的后穴让自诩耐力极佳的王耀额头上都冒出了青筋，不顾内壁的阻拦加快抽插，用最后的冲刺让格外敏感的身体的高潮余韵变得更为强烈。

　　冗长的极乐白光中，后穴被滑腻微凉的液体灌满，他听到王耀在他耳边轻语：“既是守望相助，我便不会先行离开。”

　　这是王耀的回答，亦是他的承诺。

　　抱着脱力的伊万一同躺倒在床上，王耀缓缓抽出自己，在伊万额上安抚性的亲吻了一下。

　　两相无言，过劳的疲惫很快蔓延了上来，就在王耀快要睡过去的时候，伊万开口：“你可不许食言。”

　　王耀失笑：“对你我什么时候食言过，我们炎黄子孙可是很讲究信誉的。”

　　“你不是坑过那家伙？”

　　“你很在意？”

　　“并不，坑那个金毛的次数越多越好。”

　　明显被安抚了的小熊情绪又高昂起来，惬意的蹭了蹭王耀光滑的侧脸：“那我们现在就是有难相助，彼此支持了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　相助是必然，只是，你似乎忘了什么呢。

　　这个关键词，可是四个字。

　　守望，相助。

　　再紧密的关系，也终究是两条路上的人。能够一起走的路，互相扶持，互相支撑；不能一起走的，也会站在自己这一侧，静静守望。

　　“耀，万尼亚好喜欢你。”

　　“嗯，我也是。”

　　“哎嘿，那我们再来一次吧！”

　　“喂！不是刚结束一次吗！明天还有游船！”

　　“那正好，万尼亚早就想在船上试试了。”

　　“你够了。。哎你干嘛？！”

　　“既然小耀累了的话，就让我来吧~”

　　“喂！”

　　

　　后记：

　　第二天，看着管家意味深长的眼神，黑眼圈浓重的王耀只觉得无比心虚，顺便在心里把那头欲求不满的熊骂了八百遍。

　　“昨晚咋了？没睡好？”

　　“嗯，有动物在骚扰我。”感觉您不是关心是拷问啊。

　　“俄罗斯蚊子应该不多啊？”

　　“熊挺多。”您绝对是在拷问吧。

　　“哦，那让后勤人员去安排一下，加强安保。”

　　“。。不用了。”安保也阻止不了这头熊的，他们只会敬个礼然后放行。

　　“或者让他们给你换个房间？”

　　“时候不早了我们还是赶紧准备今天的会议吧。”这个话题赶紧结束吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
